


Never Let Me Go

by Miss_Vile



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: Got hella inspired bythis storyby LSPrincess and wrote this on my phone while I was on my commute from work.Named after "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Got hella inspired by [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292919) by LSPrincess and wrote this on my phone while I was on my commute from work.
> 
> Named after "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine

Blood was pouring down Oswald's face and arm. The pocket square he had been using to abate the bleeding was soaked and practically useless at this point. Jim called out for him to hurry up but Oswald had barely managed to climb down the stairs. He nearly lost his balance on the last few steps but Edward had been there waiting to catch him. Oswald promptly slid down to the floor. He's dizzy and shivering from the pain in his eye. Edward was concerned by the amount of blood he was losing. They were several blocks away from the GCPD and time was of the essence.

“Upsy-daisy, Oswald. We're running out of time.” Edward tried to get Oswald to stand but he was too disoriented. Harvey and the rest of Gordon's men had already left them. Jim has also left them behind.

“We have to leave, Oswald. We can't stay here-” Edward's thoughts are interrupted by Oswald's hand on his cheek. His touch is feather-light and hesitant. Ed isn't sure if it's because he's afraid to touch him or if Oswald is unclear as to his surroundings. Edward covers Oswald's hand with his own.

“Ed?” Oswald sounds so small. Edward hitches his breath.

“I need you to stand up so we can-”

“-I have something to tell you... something very important...” A ghost of their past suddenly echoes in the space between then. A long-forgotten and tamped down memory from happier times. A confession left unspoken.

Edward swallows the lump in his throat. “What is it, Oswald?”

But Oswald doesn't speak. Instead, he closed his eyes.

“No no no no... Oswald, open your eyes!”

“Hm?” He looks up, confused

“You have to stay awake.” Edward resists the urge to shake him

“But I'm so tired.” he complained, “How long have we been sitting here? Is the fighting over?”

“What? No. We have to move. Now.”

“But it's dark outside.”

Edward blanched. The sun hadn't set yet and there was light clearly haloing the two of them from the window. Edward didn't know how to respond. Oswald was going into shock. Or dying. Or both.

“I'm so sorry...” Edward couldn't help but cry, “I saw the grenade... and I froze. I-”

“Shh...” Oswald's eyes fluttered. His hand was still on Edward's cheek, “It's the least I could do.”

Edward clenched his jaw. Taking a grenade blast was the _least_ he could do?

“What you can do for me now is _stand_. I can't carry you all the way back to the Green Zone.”

“Mmm...” Oswald was drifting in and out of consciousness again.

“I said I can't _carry you_. I need you to stand! You can lean on me but I need you to walk on your own.”

“I can't.” Oswald sounded calmer than he had any reason to be

“Yes. You can. You _have _to.” Ed said, unsure which one of them he was trying to convince.

“Leave me, Ed.” Oswald gave him a sad smile. His hand finally slid down Edward's face and unceremoniously fell to the concrete floor. He no longer had the energy to hold his limbs up anymore.

“What?!” Edward gasped, “Oswald, I-”

“Please. I'll only slow you down.” Tears flowed from his good eye and blood dripped on his lapel. The sound of an explosion echoed through the warehouse, “They're coming. Go.”

“I'm not leaving you!” It was Edward's turn to hold onto Oswald. His hands desperately gripped either side of The Penguin's face. He needed his full attention, “I stayed because of _you_, Oswald! I lied about the submarine. I could have left but I_ stayed_. Don't you understand? I-”

“I know you lied, Ed. And you were a damned _fool_ for staying.” Oswald's tone conveyed that he was scolding his friend, but the smile never left his face.

“Why didn't you just leave with me? We would be across the river by now.” Edward grit his teeth

“I had to follow my heart.”

“Your heart?” Edward choked out those words

Oswald could see the heartbreak written on Edward's face. Using the last of his strength, he lifted a hand and placed it over his chest, “I had to atone for my mistakes, Ed. I made my decision to stay and fight weeks ago. Months ago, if I'm honest. But, I had to oversee the project and know that you could leave safely.” His hand was on Edward's face again, his thumb grazing over his sculpted cheekbones that he coveted so much, “I love you, Edward. I never stopped.”

Edward leaned in and pressed his lips against Oswald's in response. After a moment of realization, Oswald let out a soft moan and the softest press of his own lips against Edward's. Wet-hot tears were streaming down both of their faces.

“I love you, too.” Ed smiled, pressing their foreheads together, “Which is why I _need_ you to stand.”

“I will...” Oswald exhaled, “Just... let me... rest my eyes... for just a moment longer.” His voice trailed

“No! Oswald, you can't-”

“Ed?” A hand appeared on Edward's shoulder, causing him to gasp from the sudden panic. He lashed out and swung at the unknown person and found himself face-to-face with James Gordon. He wasn't sure how much of the exchange Jim saw but his embarrassment at being seen in such a vulnerable state was quickly overshadowed by waves of relief. James Gordon hadn't abandoned them after all.

“J-Jim? He's... Oswald's in shock. I-I can't move him.” Edward stammered. Without any further hesitation, Jim had hoisted the barely conscious Oswald Cobblepot to his feet and looped one of his arms over his shoulder. Edward promptly took the other side.

Back at the Green Zone, Jim explained to Harvey and the others that he had received communications from Barbara Kean that she had escaped Nyssa Al Ghul along with the baby. Which was lucky given that Jim had been intercepted by an explosion and had to turn back around the way he came. If Barbara hadn't escaped, Jim wouldn't have been there in time. He also wouldn't have stumbled upon Edward with a dying Oswald in his arms and they would have likely been executed by Bane's army.

Oswald had been tended to by Leslie but Edward refused to leave his side. Bane's army had been defeated and everyone was flooding back into the GCPD Headquarters to create a proper triage for the wounded. Edward was still sitting in the middle of the floor with Oswald's head in his lap. Carding his hands through the smaller man's dark hair.

Jim walked over with two cups of coffee and offered one to Ed. He didn't bother to blow on it before taking a painful sip. Ed made a face.

“Sorry it tastes like motor oil.” Jim grimaced, “It'll warm you up at least.”

“Thank you.” He set the coffee beside him. His eyes flicked up briefly to meet Jim's but quickly turned back towards Oswald, “For more than just the coffee.”

“I should be thanking you.” Jim admitted, “You stayed to help fight.”

“I stayed for _Oswald._” Ed corrected

“I know.” Jim frowned, recalling the conversation he had stumbled upon between the pair.

“How much did you overhear?” Edward asked, adjusting his glasses

“If you want, I can just pretend I didn't hear anything.”

Edward looked up at him for a moment and considered him. They hadn't been friends for a long time but Ed couldn't help but feel a tad nostalgic. He looked down at Oswald's sleeping face and carefully brushed away a strand of hair that obscured his face. Oswald hummed in his sleep. Edward smiled, “I hurt the most when lost, yet also when not had at all. I'm sometimes the hardest to express, but the easiest to ignore. What am I?”

“Love.” Jim answered

“Love.” Ed confirmed. His smile slowly melted from his face as he got lost in thought, “Jim... may I ask you something?”

“Sure thing.” Jim scrunched his nose as he took another sip of the grainy coffee

“Do you still have feelings for Barbara Kean?”

“Why do you ask?” Jim's eyes widened, unsure of where the conversation was headed

“She's a criminal who has tried to kill you on more than one occasion. She's selfish and vain and once sat on the throne of Gotham City... and yet, you have a daughter with her now. You two clearly have a connection. I would go so far as to say that you still love her.” Ed spoke matter-of-factly

Jim nodded his head as Ed spoke, realizing now the obvious parallel of their situations.

“Do you regret it?” Ed asked

“No.” Jim told him. He reached out and gave a reaffirming squeeze to his shoulder, “You shouldn't regret how you feel either.”

Edward chuckled, “I don't... I just hope he survives this.”

“He will. He's got you to take care of him. You've nursed him back to health before.”

“Last time didn't include shrapnel in his eye socket!”

“Shh...” a soft voice cooed from his lap. Oswald's hand was cupping his jaw, “You talk too loud.”

“S-sorry.” Edward was crying again. This time were tears of relief.

“I should go check on Barbara and the baby.” Jim stood up and finished his coffee, “Oswald, do you need anything?”

“Go away.” He sneered

“...Right. I'll just... check on you again later.” Jim rolled his eyes and walked away.

When Jim was out of earshot, Edward finally spoke, “How are you feeling?”

“Better now that I know I'm not dreaming.” Oswald smiled, “Sorry I worried you.”

“Don't apologize. If I had just left like you wanted me to, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.”

“Ed...I didn't exactly go into this fight expecting to come out of it alive.” he admitted

Edward sucked in a shaky breath, “In that case... I'm glad I gave you something to live for.”

“That you did.” Oswald's smile faltered as his eyes danced around Ed's face

“What's wrong?” he asked

“I'm just... unsure if what I remember was real.”

“Hmm... perhaps this will jog your memory.” Edward leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Oswald possessed a little more energy than he did previously and didn't hesitate to grab a fist-full of hair on the back of Edward's head and press them closer.

Barbara Kean whistled which only made Edward want to claim Oswald's mouth even more. He wanted everyone in that triage to know that Oswald was his. Oswald smiled against his mouth, reveling in Ed's possessiveness.

“Did that help?” Edward smiled after they finally pulled apart

“Yes. But you might have to remind me again later.”

“I'm sure that can be arranged.” Edward's smile lit up the room. Oswald's world was just a little bit brighter. They really were meant for each other and he had no doubt in his mind that they would continue to hold on to one another just as they were now. Nothing would stand in their way and they would be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the hastily written/ abrupt ending. This was meant to just be a quick "what-if"


End file.
